Reorganization
by Solariaa
Summary: Brynn reorganizes Arco's music, characters are from the webcomic 'Arco' found on smackjeeves, minor cursing also: WINNER OF: Mcculls 2016 Arco Fanfic Contest!


_**Insert your run of the mill disclaimer, this story is based off of the Webcomic 'Arco' you can find it on smackjeeves and I highly suggest reading it and the sister story 'Maple effect'.**_

 _ **This story had been submitted (by me) to a Fanfic contest hosted by Maddie Cull (The author and artist of 'Arco'). I am very pleased to say that it WON! Yes this story is the winner of Mcculls 2016 Arco Fanfic contest.**_

* * *

While yes drowning hurt, it was the time spent recovering afterwards that really I hate. Seeming endless - _it was really only the few hours Arco spent in class_ \- days - _it was only the second day_ \- waiting alone in my shared dorm room, being told to ' _take it easy_ '. I for one really can't afford the down time, I've been behind everyone else since day one, and Arco has to go to class so I don't even get much worth while studying done. I just sit around, flipping through note and text books, checking Facebook, and over all wasting time.

I didn't feel like fighting my way to the top bunk so I was laying on Arco's bunk, flipping through notes, not really reading. Like I said wasting time.

I was much more interested in thinking about how kinda dating Arco felt very much the same as not dating Arco, than any sort of whatever about whales and their tails. Forcing my attention to the open book on the bed I tried to read. I really should be studying, Arco had warned me that the teacher was hinting that this _could_ been on the next test.

The next thing I knew I was back to glaring at Arco CD and vinyl collection.

It was a nice collection, he seemed to have a bit of everything, even a few rare finds, and CDs with special release artwork. They way they were organized though? I shudder every time I look at them.

I've spend a lot more time that I should - _even before being confined to this room_ \- trying to figure out Arco system for organizing his CDs. They aren't organized by genre, release year, alphabetically, or by fame. There's no logic they aren't even organized by artist, or what's his favorite, or even by colour! _Trust me, I've been checking_. The best I can come up with is some sort of chaos. As if he one day drew lots and just started shoving new stuff in at random.

The whole thing has been bothering me a lot more than it should.

Especially over the past few days when I've been caged up in the room all day just staring that disaster down from across the room. I know it's crazy, but it really has been bothering me.

Arco's carefully written notes are all but forgotten, I climb off the bunk and move to sit in front of the CDs. Genre's no way to go when it comes to organizing music, to much overlaps. Year of release and alphabetically by album are my favorite. But both only work if you actually know what you're looking for.

Still even genre is better than this mess.

With that thought I begin pulling all of the music off the shelf. Setting CDs to one side, vinyl to another, and the odd cassette is thrown gently onto the bed.

* * *

By the time Arco gets back from class I'm back to studying, and Arco's music is reorganized in a way that makes at least some sense. By that I mean fist vinyl, then cassette tapes, then CDs, by year of release.

I still don't like the look of it, but it is better than before.

Arco glances at his music with a raised brow, but he just shrugs it off and starts explaining everything I missed in class. He's better than the teacher but not even Arco can make the migration patterns of fucking fish interesting. I'm starting to think my parents sent me here as a sick and twisted form of torture when Arco suggest we call it a night.

I don't even try to hide how happy to be done with migration anything. Not that it bothers Arco, I'm starting to wonder if anything bothers him.

* * *

Another morning, another day spent alone in a lousy fucking dorm room.

The weather isn't even that nice out today, it's all gross and cloudy, and not quite raining. I stay in the room, try to finish going over migration patterns, but i soon find myself once more distracted Arco's music collection.

I still don't like it.

I don't mean to get up. One minute I debating between alphabetically by CD, or alphabetically by Artist, the next I'm on the floor moving everything around. Once more I'm sitting on the floor pulling all of the music off the shelf. CDs to one side, vinyl to another, and the rare cassette goes to the bed.

Once it's all said and done I go alphabetically by Artist.

* * *

This time Arco comments on my handiwork: "What's next? By colour?"

It's a joke. He's laughing. But. . . .

 _But. . . ._

But the whole time he's talking about migration, I can't help thinking it's not the worst idea.

* * *

I'm still sorting when Arco comes back. Debating between three CDs with royal blue spines. Arco stops in the door looking down on me with a raised brow.

"You do know I was joking right?"

"I know that," I huffed, glaring at the CDs. I switch two of them around before stuff all three on the shelf.

Arco throws his bag down, kicking off his shoes before he falls onto his bunk to watch me.

"Why do my CDs bother you so much."

I really don't have an answer for that. "They don't look right, there's no logic, I'm just bored. Take your pick."

Arco lets out a snort of laughter before dragging himself off the bed and falling gracelessly to the floor beside me. "There was logic to _my_ way of organizing them."

Turning to stare at Arco I let that sink in, logic? To that mess? I can't see it.

Like he has too many times already Arco seems to read my mind. "It's true! See the first shelf were ones my cousin got me, and the last four were from girlfriends. Then ones I got as gifts from family and friends, lastly are ones I bought myself. Left side are the first ones I got, right is the newset. Simple really."

 _Simple._

With a groan I fall backwards to lay down.

 _ **Simple.**_

Well yeah, when put like that it sure as fuck is simple.

And Arco! That shit is just sitting there laughing at me!

"Yeah," I cover my face with my hands. "Simple."

Once I finish helping Arco restore his collection to it's proper state I can't help but look at his music collection now and think how nice, neat, and logical the whole thing looks.

* * *

Three weeks later I'm out looking at music with Arco, I know his collection well enough by now that when I see a CD for Coexist by The XX I know he doesn't have it. So I get it for him.

The next day I notice Arco has cleaned off the shelf above his music collection, and sitting there alone, on the far left side is the simple white CD with it's shiny metallic 'X'. I'm kind of exciting to fill up the rest of that first shelf now.


End file.
